1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing method, and in particular to a method for cleansing a glass substrate and a device for performing the method.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that, with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, electricity is selectively applied circuits of the glass substrates to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction so as to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
During the process of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, it is often that impurities may get left on the glass substrates, leading to defects of bright spots or bright lines appearing on the liquid crystal display panel so as to affect the displaying performance.
A commonly used glass substrate cleansing device is a dry cleansing machine. Referring to FIG. 1, the dry cleansing machine comprises: a transport platform 100 for carrying and transporting a glass substrate, two air blowing devices 300 arranged above the transport platform 100, and an air drawing device 500 arranged above the transport platform 100. The air drawing device 500 comprises an air drawing port 502 and an impurity storage section 504 in communication with the air drawing port 502. The air drawing port 502 is located between the two air blowing devices 300 and the impurity storage section 504 is located above the two air blowing devices 300, wherein the two air blowing devices 300 are each provided with an ultrasonic wave generator 302 for emitting an ultrasonic wave to a surface of a glass substrate 700 so as to cause the impurities that are attached to the surface to vibrate and thus detach from the glass substrate 700. Meanwhile, the air drawing device 500 proceeds with air drawing on the impurities 702 to suck the impurities 702 into the air drawing device 500 and stored in the impurity storage section 504 thereby realizing impurity cleansing of the surface of the glass substrate 700.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, when the impurities 702 include large particles of metallic impurity, since the impurities 702 are of a great weight, it might be impossible for the impurities 702 to be drawn into the air drawing device 500 and this results in incomplete cleansing of the glass substrate 700, thereby affecting the displaying performance of a liquid crystal display panel formed of the specific glass substrate 700.